


How did we get here?

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Conversations in bed, DEC 21 - Time Travel, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: "If you could go back in time to change something, would you?"
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	How did we get here?

**Baz**

"If you could go back in time to change something, would you?"

I'm lying in my bed, completely unprepared for this level of discourse from Simon.

 _Especially_ when he's dragged his mouth away from mine to pose the damn question.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I thought we were _snogging."_

"Yeah, I _know,_ it's just--"

I raise an eyebrow at him impatiently. He ignores me.

"--I was thinking--"

I scoff, and he pushes at my shoulder roughly, making me sprawl onto my back.

"--if I could fix all the shit things that've happened to us--"

"Like your terrible table manners?"

"Piss off, Baz," he laughs, pressing his forehead to my shoulder. "I'm trying to say something."

I curl my arm around him. "Go on..."

He rises onto an elbow to look at me. His face is flushed, his lips kiss-swollen. _(Why are we not kissing?)_ I lift my other hand to push his curls off of his forehead. I'm tempted to tangle my fingers in and pull; that might make him shut up and get back to the kissing.

"I was just thinking... All of that brought me here." He dips his head to press a quick, surprising kiss to my mouth.

I know what he's saying, but I need him to be more clear. "What, brought you to Chelsea?" I smirk at him, but it's just a front to hide the grin behind it.

He brings his palm to my face, like he's trying to feel my expression with his fingers. "Chelsea, yes. But more specifically, _this flat_ in Chelsea. This _bed_ in Chelsea." He draws closer until I can feel his breath against my lips. "Kissing this fucking tosser in Chelsea."

I try to come up with a biting remark, I swear I do. But instead I have to press up into him for a long kiss.

 _Oh, there's the biting remark!_ I pull away. "Are you saying you don't mind the pure tragedy of your life if it gets you into my trousers?"

"I'm not in your trousers yet, Baz. Just your bed."

I hook my knee over his hip and draw him to me. "For now."


End file.
